


靈魂 - linger

by chariiots



Series: a bullet straight through my heart! [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format, i can't believe i expanded the universe so much, i s2g i didn't mean to have it end up as verzi ok, jae and jamie and joshua are p minor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chariiots/pseuds/chariiots
Summary: 靈魂 - línghún, a spirit or soul.in which boo seungkwan would really rather this ghost not follow him around, even if they’re fated.





	1. when we met

_**有人相信靈魂不滅。** _  
_**< some believe that our souls are immortal.>** _

* * *

 

**INT. OLD PLEDIS JUNIOR CAMPUS. DAY.**

The campus corridors are empty, everything caked in layers of dust and tiling on the floors slightly cracked. The only light in the scene comes from the windows of classrooms. There are cobwebs forming along the walls, but everything else has stayed the same from two years back.

BOO SEUNGKWAN walks towards a light switch and tests it out. The lights flicker slightly before turning on, and he sighs in relief. He coughs slightly as each step he takes kicks up dust.

SEUNGKWAN:  
I swear I saw that brat run in here… Where is he?

Something pale, almost translucent, seems to pass through the wall, crossing from one classroom to another, and Seungkwan blinks in disbelief.

SEUNGKWAN:  
No way, what the hell was that?

Against all better judgement, he starts to jog towards the classroom in hopes of seeing whatever… that was. He stops right in the doorway of classroom 3-2, and just stares in disbelief. In front of him is a boy, inhumanly pale, petting his cat. The calico purrs softly and looks at him with complete contempt.

SEUNGKWAN:  
Did I see things… ? No way…

The BOY looks up and smiles at him.

BOY:  
Can you see me?

SEUNGKWAN:  
Well, no shit?

BOY:  
Well, then you’re seeing things! (Laughing dryly) God, it’s been so long…

SEUNGKWAN:  
You passed through a wall…

BOY:  
That’s a thing ghosts do. They pass through things because we’re not exactly corporeal, see?

The boy stops petting Seungkwan’s cat, and sticks his hand through the wall.

BOY: (CON’T)  
Kinda cool, huh?

Seungkwan doesn’t reply, and he waits for his cat to pad back to him before picking it up and jogging off, leaving the boy hanging.

* * *

**EXT. OUTSIDE OF THE ARTS CENTER. DAY.**

There are students milling around the art center, most entering the building to go for lessons or use the labs.

SEUNGKWAN runs past, bag unzipped and clutching a stack of papers and a second-hand laptop. He drops his assignment, but is too busy running to notice, too focused on not being late or dropping his laptop. The BOY picks up his paper, and calls out to him.

BOY:  
You dropped your paper… Boo Seungkwan-ssi! Your assignment!

Seungkwan stops and turns around, sighing heavily when he realizes that it’s the boy that he met at the old campus.

SEUNGKWAN:  
You again! What do you want?

BOY:  
Well, it’s more of if you want your paper back, I guess. I’m sure you’re rushing to hand it in, right?

Seungkwan sighs and snatches the paper from the boy.

SEUNGKWAN  
(sighs)  
Alright, fine, just follow me. I don’t want to look like a madman in front of everyone.

Seungkwan starts to run towards the accounting department’s office as the boy glides casually next to him, annoying him slightly. He finally reaches after a while, panting heavily as he passes his lecturer his assignment. The boy just grins cheekily at him as he stands silently at one side. Once he’s out of the office, he turns to glare at the boy.

SEUNGKWAN:  
What do you want, asshole?

BOY:  
It’s Hansol, not asshole.

SEUNGKWAN:  
Close enough. Why are you at my university, asshole?

HANSOL:  
You have to help me move on! It has to be fate that I keep seeing you, please!

SEUNGKWAN:  
(scoffing)  
Look, I don’t know if you get this, but I barely know you. I have zero obligation to help you, dude. Can’t you just find someone else?

Seungkwan tries to walk away.

HANSOL:  
(panicked) Wait! Two years. It’s been two years since anyone’s been able to see me. I just… I can’t wait another two years to move on. I’m trapped here, but I don’t even know why. Please, help me. Once I get what I need to know, I’ll vanish.

SEUNGKWAN:  
… Okay.

* * *

**INT. SEUNGKWAN’S DORM. NIGHT.**

There are papers all over Seungkwan’s bed and desk, lamp dangerously placed on the top of a stack of books, but the floor is kept relatively clean on his half of the room. On the other half, the room is immaculate, books filed away by subject and height, bed nicely made and sheets freshly washed.

HANSOL immediately sits down on the other bed as SEUNGKWAN gathers all his papers into a pile and adds more to the mess on the table. He then sits down on his own bed, waving Hansol over and turning on his laptop.

SEUNGKWAN:  
You better not let Jihoon-hyung know that you stepped foot on Soonyoung-hyung’s side. He spent a solid hour just packing up his table. I can’t guarantee he won’t get mad.

HANSOL:  
Shit, fuck, okay. Fuck.

SEUNGKWAN:  
Hansol… You’re a ghost. I’m the only one who can see you.

HANSOL:  
… Right. Sorry.

Seungkwan and Hansol keep searching the internet for a way to help Hansol move on, but Seungkwan, exhausted, keeps dozing off slightly.

SEUNGKWAN:  
(yawns)  
Do you at least know how you died?

HANSOL:  
Drunk driver, that one I’m sure. It’s just, as much as I remember, I can’t figure out why I’m here. I’m not vengeful or anything, I’m just… here.

SEUNGKWAN:  
(yawning again)  
We’ll keep searching, it’s okay.

HANSOL:  
Hey, if you want, we can stop here. The internet’s useless anyway. Full of misinformation from know-it-alls.

SEUNGKWAN:  
The library should have something. We can try there next.

HANSOL:  
Tomorrow. After you rest.

SEUNGKWAN:  
Do you need to sleep?

HANSOL:  
(laughing) No, where did you hear that from? What’s the point of sleeping since I’m dead?

Seungkwan smiles at him, laughing slightly too.

SEUNGKWAN:  
Then haunt Seokmin from me. The guy in the room across. Brat left the door over when cat-sitting Miyeon, and she escaped. Also, he hasn’t returned my detergent.

HANSOL:  
Will do, now go sleep!

After Seungkwan brushes his teeth, he settles down to go to bed, and Hansol turns off the lights for him. As Hansol waits for Seungkwan to fall asleep, he looks around the room in curiosity. There’s a corkboard with many pictures pinned up, most of them with a white-haired boy in them. Yet, he cannot figure out why the red-haired boy in many of the pictures is so familiar. He waits until he can hear Seungkwan snoring before he passes through the door.

HANSOL:  
Jihoon… Where have I heard that name before?

* * *

**INT. LIBRARY. DAY.**

The library is packed with people, and soft muttering can be hear everywhere. Most of the tables and sofa-chairs have already been taken, and many textbooks have already been borrowed, leaving the reference shelves quite empty, save for the encyclopedias.

SEUNGKWAN and HANSOL are looking through the books, scanning the spines for anything that looks vaguely relevant to spirits and ghosts. Seungkwan quickly pulls out a book from the shelf, grinning widely.

SEUNGKWAN:  
Hansol, I found one!

HANSOL:  
Might want to keep your volume down, we’re in a library and others can’t exactly see me, remember?

Seungkwan rolls his eyes as he opens the book, flipping over to the introductory paragraph.

SEUNGKWAN:  
“Ghosts are cool…” Who let this be published? Isn’t this meant to be, like, informative?

HANSOL:  
It’s pretty wrong, to be honest. It keeps talking about how ghosts are chained to a spot, etcetera. God, this is useless. I’m never going to move on, am I?

SEUNGKWAN:  
Look, we haven’t been searching for the past few days, just for you to give up! I gave up Riverdale for you, okay. Here, sit down and let me ask you questions-

HANSOL:  
Look, Seungkwan, I really appreciate the help, but-

SEUNGKWAN:  
No ‘but’s, sit the fuck down and let me help you.

Seungkwan sits down, and reaches out to tug on Hansol’s wrist. However, once he touches him, he quickly retracts his arm and shrinks away.

HANSOL:  
Wait, what’s wrong?

Seungkwan is silent, and Hansol gets concerned. He reaches out to touch Seungkwan, but Seungkwan flinches away.

SEUNGKWAN:  
Don’t touch me.

HANSOL:  
Wait, why? What just happened?

SEUNGKWAN:  
Are you- Are you sure you remember everything from your past?

HANSOL:  
I mean, I think I do, why?

SEUNGKWAN:  
Were you… suicidal?

HANSOL:  
No? Seungkwan, you’re freaking me out. What happened?

SEUNGKWAN:  
Your hand was so cold. There was so much screaming, Hansol. I heard arguing- and- and shouting, and-

Seungkwan faints, and Hansol reaches out to shake him, but holds himself back.

HANSOL:  
Seungkwan! Seungkwan, can you hear me? Seungkwan!


	2. you were a shadow of your past life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which hansol's past flashes before seungkwan's eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soonyoung, flashing those interrogation lamp things at me: you said it'll be posted on the 21st, it's now the 31st. what's your excuse  
> me: no excuse. i suck.  
> seungkwan, in the background: she got a date and abandoned writing!!

_**我們的靈魂渴望著那力所不能的一切。** _

**_< we crave for what we cannot obtain.>_  
** 

* * *

   
**EXT. SCHOOLYARD. 13 YEARS BACK, DAY.**  

The schoolyard is full of kids running around, racing each other to the playground and shouting at the top of their lungs. It’s the epitome of youth, children _being children_ and not needing to grow up just yet, a time of make-belief and fantasies. Teachers watch the children from the side, whispering and gossiping with one another.

HANSOL sits at the top of the slides, legs dangling from the side of the structure and staring at the sky. He remains undisturbed, kids just using the steps instead of the ladder to get to the slide. Yet, that doesn’t protect him from glares and eye-rolls.  


ASSHOLE 1  
Hey, isn’t that kid in your class?

  
ASSHOLE 2  
Yeah, the halfer right? He’s a weirdo, though.

   
ASSHOLE 1  
I’m not surprised, look at him now. He’s alone and staring at nothing. Maybe that’s why he has no friends. (laughter)  
 

Hansol continues to stare into space, swinging his legs as he frowns. He hears everything they’re saying, but refuses to say anything.  
 

SHORT CLASSMATE  
They’re brats.  
 

The SHORT CLASSMATE walks up to him and sits down behind him, blocking off the slide. A bunch of kids try to protest, but the short classmate just glares at them.  
 

SHORT CLASSMATE (CONT.)  
So, wanna move a bit to the side, or what? I don’t really want to keep blocking the slide.  
 

Hansol shuffles to the side, and lets the boy sit next to him.  
 

HANSOL  
It’s Hansol.  
 

SHORT CLASSMATE  
I know, I’m in your class. I’m Jihoon.  
 

The two of them continue to sit together in silence, staring at nothing. Yet, the silence is comfortable, and a small smile plays on both of their lips. When the bell rings, the two of them walk back together, and Jihoon moves his bag to sit next to Hansol in the back of the class. The teacher notices, but doesn’t say anything.

* * *

   
**INT. HANSOL’S ROOM. 6 YEARS BACK, DAY.**  

The room is relatively neat and spacious. His desk is nicely packed and the bed is properly made, yet the huge pile of clothes on a green box right next to his wardrobe is an eyesore. The laundry basket is half full. There are a bunch of knick knacks on his bedside table, but the room is completely devoid of pictures.

HANSOL is lying down on top of his sheets as JIHOON sits in the chair at his desk, swivelling slowly.

JIHOON  
Are you ever going to learn to use your wardrobe?  
 

HANSOL  
I mean, the box works. So, nah.  
 

JIHOON  
You spent ten minutes yesterday just looking for a dress shirt, and then another ten ironing it because it was too wrinkled.  
 

HANSOL  
That’s an exception. I rarely have to dress up.  
 

JIHOON  
Just use your fucking wardrobe before I put your clothes away for you.  
 

HANSOL  
That really doesn’t sound that bad-  
 

JIHOON  
I _will_ Snapchat every single embarrassing thing I find to Seungcheol, and we’ll make sure you never live a single day without being reminded of it.  
 

HANSOL  
Gee, you drive a hard bargain.  
 

JIHOON  
Just do it, do I really have to mother you?  
 

HANSOL  
Only if you start sleeping earlier. I don’t care about what you’re doing at night, sleeping at 3 every day isn’t normal.  
 

JIHOON  
2 am.  
 

Hansol sits up, and stares at Jihoon.  
 

HANSOL  
12.  
 

JIHOON  
1.30.  


HANSOL  
Deal.  
 

They both start laughing over how ridiculous the situation is, and it takes a while for Hansol to fully calm down.  
 

HANSOL  
Oh my god, it’s so sad that we only have Seungcheol as a friend.  
 

JIHOON  
Do we really need anyone else, though? Everyone just thinks of you as that “halfer”, and me as some terrifying sleep-deprived monster.  
 

HANSOL  
Chanhyuk doesn’t think so.  
 

JIHOON  
Yeah, but he hates you for always beating him in class. Are you sure he’d even want to talk to you?  
 

HANSOL  
You wound me, Ji. How about Siyeon? She’s not terrified of you.  
 

JIHOON  
She clearly has a crush on me. I don’t even know what she sees in me.  
 

HANSOL  
Your _stunning good looks, high fashion, incredible talent, what a cutie-  
_  

JIHOON  
Watch it, Chwe.  
 

HANSOL  
Hey, at least you can get girls.  
 

JIHOON  
We’re 15. Who has time to date at this age?  
 

HANSOL  
I mean, I can easily list four couples we know. Like, Seul and Gyu-  
 

JIHOON  
Not the point. Why don’t they want to work hard to secure a good future? Like, it’s great that not everyone is actually studying, because that means I look better, but I just don’t get it.  
 

HANSOL  
… I guess some of us just wanna live more, yknow? You work so hard to get more credits and more things to put on resumes, but I’d rather enjoy life while I still can. It’s preference. I want to be happy before I’m boxed inside an office and made to slave away to make sure I can _live_.  
 

JIHOON  
I guess? I don’t know, there’s just not much that interests me other than coding I guess.  
 

HANSOL  
Then that’s you having fun! You’re doing something you like in your spare time. Just like people who date, or game, or whatever.

JIHOON  
Coding is productive. Dating isn’t.  
 

HANSOL  
Coding a site that releases a bunch of pop-ups that you can’t click away isn’t productive.  
 

JIHOON  
Touché.  
 

* * *

   
**INT. ‘SPACE’ CAFE. 5 YEARS BACK, NIGHT.**  

The café is half full, people chit-chatting idyllically. Most of them are adults, abandoned desserts on the tables. There is soft jazz music in the background, and the place smells faintly like coffee.

HANSOL and JIHOON are seated next to the large window. They slightly stick out, looking far too young among all the adults. A waitress walks from behind the counter, and sets a cake and a cup of coffee in front of them. Hansol and Jihoon mutter their thanks as she walks off. Jihoon grabs the cup and takes a sip from it, ignoring the burning sensation.

JIHOON  
I can’t believe you’re skipping _hagwon_ again. I swear, if your parents find out, you better not mention my name, alright?  
 

HANSOL  
Oh, please, they love you. They always ask about when you’re coming over again. If I said I was with you instead of going for _hagwon_ , they’d just think you were tutoring me.  
 

JIHOON  
I wouldn’t, though.  
 

HANSOL  
Please, never do.  
 

(a beat)  
 

HANSOL (CONT.)  
I hate it.  
 

JIHOON  
What thing?  
 

HANSOL  
Just… Existing. I feel so boxed in. Fuck, it feels like there’s no end to this… I don’t want to go to uni yet. I don’t want an office job, I just want to do something I like!  
 

JIHOON  
Sol, you know rapping isn’t a stable career.  
 

HANSOL  
Yeah, but there’s nothing else that I actually wanna do.

JIHOON  
Your parents just want the best for you.

HANSOL  
I know, I know. They keep suggesting stuff like accounting and marketing and I just… I’m just not interested. I want to be, hell, I want to actually like what I’m doing! I just want to be happy in the future. It’s like, I don’t want to be part of this stupid rat race. I don’t want to slog my guts out, just to be _unhappy._ There’s no end to that shit.  
 

JIHOON  
That’s like, the seventeenth time you’ve made that speech already.

HANSOL  
Are you really counting?

JIHOON  
Not really.

   
HANSOL  
(laughing) That’s because my parents won’t listen to my speeches. That’s what you’re here for.  
 

JIHOON  
To listen to you bitch and moan?  
 

HANSOL  
Pretty much, yeah.  
 

Hansol digs into the cake, and the two of them stay quiet for a while, Jihoon flipping through a comic as Hansol scrolls through his phone.  
 

HANSOL  
(mouth full)  
Ji… Do you think I’m useless?  
 

JIHOON  
Useless?  
 

HANSOL  
I mean, look at me. I used to be… smart. I used to score well without studying, and now what am I? I’m barely passing, and now I don’t even want to go to uni. It feels like… It feels like I can’t see the end.  
 

JIHOON  
You’re so burnt out, are you okay?  
 

HANSOL  
(placing head in hands)  
No.  
 

Jihoon laughs bitterly, and grabs Hansol’s hand.  
 

JIHOON  
Yeah, life sucks, but we’re gonna get through this, right? Go to Pledis together like we swore we would.  
 

Hansol looks up and breaks into a small smile.  
 

HANSOL  
You know I never break promises, Lee.  
 

Jihoon’s grip tightens a little, and Hansol starts to ramble about a new comic he’s just read. His voice fades into the background as we fade to black.  
 

* * *

   
**INT. HANSOL’S ROOM. 5 YEARS BACK, DAY.**  

The room is much messier than before. The table scattered with blank sheets of homework and barely touched assessment books. Half done practice papers and empty files are stacked, tucked into odd corners of the room.

HANSOL is lying down on his bed, clutching a letter in his right hand. His grasp is so deathly tight, the envelope and letter crumples under his touch. HANSOL’S MOTHER knocks on the door before entering, and sits down on the edge of the bed.  
 

HANSOL’S MOM  
Hansol, it’s dinner time. Are you going to come join us?  
 

HANSOL  
Yeah, later, I guess.  
 

HANSOL’S MOM  
It’s okay, sweetie. I know you did your best.  
 

HANSOL  
I guess.  
 

HANSOL’S MOM  
Jihoon got in right? He’s still going?  
 

HANSOL  
Mhm.  
 

HANSOL’S MOM  
There’s another university near Pledis. It’s not as good but it’s an hour away. It’s near home too, isn’t that nice? If you’d like, we can take a look at their campus this weekend?  
 

HANSOL  
I… Okay. Thanks, Mom.  
 

Hansol’s mom continues to sit there, expecting him to say something more. Hansol keeps quiet.  
 

HANSOL’S MOM  
(sad)  
I’ll leave dinner on the microwave for you. Remember to eat.  
 

Hansol’s mom gets up and leaves, looking back once before she closes the door behind her. Hansol doesn’t move at all, but mutters apologies for being a disappointment over and over under his breath.  
 

* * *

 

 **EXT. ONRYO PARK. 5 YEARS BACK, NIGHT.**  

The park is mostly empty, all the kids who frequent it at home since it’s almost ten. The lampposts along the path are rather dim, but there are lights in the ground of the playground. There are a few abandoned toys here and there, especially things like plastic shovels and buckets in the sandbox.

HANSOL walks towards SEUNGCHEOL, who is sitting on the swing set and waiting for him. He sits down at the bottom of the slide, before Seungcheol acknowledges his presence.

SEUNGCHEOL  
You feeling alright, kid?  
 

HANSOL  
…  
 

SEUNGCHEOL  
Right, dumb question. Gaengsaeng isn’t a bad school, Sol, I study there.  
 

HANSOL  
I know, it’s just that… All this while, people keep telling me that I’ll get into Pledis for sure. I feel like I’ve let everyone down, y’know?  
 

SEUNGCHEOL  
Hey, cheer up. I already know you’re gonna love the underground scene if you come here.  
 

HANSOL  
(perking up)  
The what now?  
 

SEUNGCHEOL  
They have this weekly thing where dancers and rappers come together to just show off and shit. It’s great. There’s a duo- Jooheon and I.M. They go every week and it’s a blessing to watch them.

HANSOL  
Are you serious? As in, the ones from Soundcloud?  
 

SEUNGCHEOL  
Mm, probably.  
 

HANSOL  
Dude, that’s so cool! Fuck, this- this feels like fate!  
 

SEUNGCHEOL  
I can bring you there next week if you want. Free Saturday?

Hansol looks at him and grins, nodding fervently. It almost feels like the street lights are shining brighter now.  
 

* * *

   
**INT. JIHOON’S NEW DORM ROOM. 4 YEARS BACK, DAY.**  

The dorm room looks completely untouched, a clean slate for them to do whatever they want. Boxes are stacked neatly next to the closet, and the door is wide open.  
  
HANSOL and JIHOON walk in, each holding a box in their hands. Hansol puts his down immediately on the bed, while Jihoon puts his (considerably smaller) box on the desk.  
 

HANSOL  
I can’t believe you don’t have a roommate!  
 

JIHOON  
I opted for a single room, idiot. I don’t need anyone disturbing me when I’m coding.  
 

HANSOL  
But I’ve got the right to crash anytime, right?  
 

JIHOON  
I mean, so long as I’m in, I guess.  
 

Hansol grins at Jihoon as he quickly opens the box, helping Jihoon to hang up some of his clothes in the closet.  
 

HANSOL  
(unsure)  
Don’t forget about me, alright?  
 

JIHOON  
Oh, come on. How can I? You’re gonna blow up my phone every other week, and then I’m gonna stress for the other thirteen days over whether you’re alive or not.  
 

HANSOL  
Hey! I’m not that bad.  
 

JIHOON  
Hansol. You literally left me two hundred messages before, and half of it was responding to all my texts over the last few weeks.  
 

HANSOL  
At least I text back in the group chat?  
 

JIHOON  
Yeah, and I thank the fucking heavens for that.  
 

They are silent as they help Jihoon pack away everything. Hansol looks lost in thought, and he holds on to one of Jihoon’s shirts, frozen.  
 

JIHOON  
Are you still alive?  
 

HANSOL  
Yeah, just thinking. Like, this is gonna be the first year we’re not in the same school. It’s… It feels weird.  
 

JIHOON  
One hour travel time between schools, though. You can come to my dorm any time you want to. Feel free to sleep over too.  
 

HANSOL  
Like we’re kids again.  
 

JIHOON  
Just like kids.    
 

* * *

   
**INT. THE UNDERGROUND. 4 YEARS BACK, NIGHT.**  

The Underground is actually just the campus cafe, considering that it’s one of the few places with a stage set up for performances. The lights are dim, spotlights on the stage cranked up to full brightness. It’s bustling with people, and all tables have already been taken, leaving many standing around with coffee in hand. Surprisingly, there is a crudely made “No alcohol” sign standing at the counter, even though it looks like it could be turned into a club.

HANSOL walks from the foot of the stage to SEUNGCHEOL and his friends. Seungcheol slings an arm around him once Hansol’s by his side, and all of his friends greet Hansol warmly.

JIMIN  
Hey, park boy!  
 

JAEHYUNG  
Will you stop calling him that? Everytime I hear it, I always think you’re referring to me.  
 

JIMIN  
Not everything’s about you, idiot.  
 

JAEHYUNG  
(ignoring Jimin)  
Your performance just now was really good, Hansol!

 

JIMIN & SEUNGCHEOL  
(chorusing)  
Yeah! We loved it, Sol.  
 

HANSOL  
Ah… Thank you.  
 

SEUNGCHEOL  
You really do have talent, and I’m not saying this because we’re friends.  
 

JAEHYUNG  
He’s right. For someone doing his first stage, you were a natural. With a bit of polishing, you’ll be like, Jookyun level in no time!  
 

HANSOL  
Jookyun level?  
 

JAEHYUNG?  
(teasingly)  
Yeah, your idols.  
 

SEUNGCHEOL  
Let the boy live. Remember your whole EXO and 2PM phase-  
 

JAEHYUNG  
Please, let me live.  
 

JIMIN  
The day you die.  
 

HANSOL  
Come on, Jae-hyung. I don’t think you’ve even gotten out of it.  
 

JAEHYUNG  
That rascal, he’s getting cheeky!  
 

All three of them laugh at Jaehyung’s mock offense  
 

JAEHYUNG  
When’s Jookyun performing today anyway? It’s after eleven already.  
 

JIMIN  
I heard they’re the last act tonight. So, around 12:30. Staying that long?  
 

HANSOL  
(grinning)  
Definitely.  
 

* * *

   
**INT. HANSOL’S BEDROOM. 3 YEARS BACK, DAY.**  

His bedroom is still as messy as before, now cluttered with university textbooks and sheets of paper with rap lyrics on it. There’s a laptop on his desk, his screensaver a picture of him, Seungcheol, Jaehyung and Jimin after his first performance.

HANSOL is standing next to the window, looking out as he waits for the call to connect. He fidgets a little, fingers running along the side of the window frame. JIHOON enters from the side of the stage, and stays at the sidelines.  
 

HANSOL  
Hey, Ji!  
 

JIHOON  
You never call, what’s up?  
 

HANSOL  
You’re not answering my texts, nerd. You used to be online all the time, so I got worried. You good?  
 

JIHOON  
(sighing)  
Yeah, just really busy. I kind of regret having law as a minor now, but I also don’t want to drop it. So, just, suffering.  
 

HANSOL  
You need to take better care of yourself. Have you at least eaten today?  
 

JIHOON  
Uh… Instant noodles?  
 

HANSOL  
Unacceptable! We must have lunch together, fine sir, so I can make sure you eat a proper meal!  
 

JIHOON  
Ah, about that… I won’t be free at all for the next two weeks. It’s just, papers and all, and Soonyoung’s taken up my only free day already.  
 

HANSOL  
Yeah, don’t worry, I get it. It’s rude to cancel. The 20th, then?  
 

JIHOON  
Hold on, let me check.  
 

Jihoon puts his phone down as he flips through a notebook, before picking it up again.  
 

JIHOON  
Can’t, have consultation after lesson. 21st?  
 

HANSOL  
I’m going out with Jae and Jimin then. Ugh, wanna just text me the dates you’re free then?  
 

JIHOON  
Yeah, that’d be best. Sorry for not replying, by the way.  
 

HANSOL  
It’s okay.  
 

Jihoon hangs up, and exits. Hansol is left staring at his phone as it fades to black.  
 

* * *

   
**INT. LIVING ROOM. 3 YEARS BACK, NIGHT.**  

The living room of the Chwe residence is jarringly neat. The walls are all pure white, and the couches look brand new. There are a few science magazines and a binder file stacked neatly on the coffee table, and a plain white mug half full with coffee.

HANSOL quietly opens the door, trying to make as little sound as possible, only to be greeted with the sight of his FATHER sitting on the sofa reading the newspaper. He tries to quickly slip into his room, but his father turns around, stopping him in his tracks.

HANSOL  
I’m home, father.  
 

HANSOL’S FATHER  
Where have you been? Do you know what time it is now?  
 

HANSOL  
… Yes, father.

   
HANSOL’S FATHER  
You are not answering the question. Where were you.  
 

HANSOL  
I… fell asleep in the library. They locked me in, and I had to get Kihyun to let me out.  
 

HANSOL’S FATHER  
I am no idiot, Hansol Chwe. Do you think I don’t know what you’re doing?  
 

Hansol’s father grabs the binder file, and opens it, passing it to Hansol.  
 

HANSOL’S FATHER  
What is this, rap? Since when did we teach you to become one of those degenerates?  
 

HANSOL  
But, rap’s nothing like-  
 

HANSOL’S FATHER  
Do not interrupt me. A genre for hooligans, all about sex and drugs, I thought we raised you better than that! I bet you went clubbing, didn’t you? Look at you. You smell like cigarettes.  
 

HANSOL  
I didn’t!

HANSOL’S FATHER  
You are to be home right after your lessons from now on, are we clear?  
 

HANSOL  
I… Yes, father.  
 

Hansol walks away, as his MOTHER enters the living room.  
 

HANSOL’S MOTHER  
Don’t you think you were a little too harsh on him?  
 

HANSOL’S FATHER  
I want the best for him.  
 

Hansol’s father also walks back to his room, leaving his mother to read through the lyrics on his own.  
 

* * *

   
**INT. SEUNGCHEOL’S CAR. 3 YEARS BACK, NIGHT**  

The interior of the car is a bit worn down, but it’s clear that its owners has been taking care of it well. There’s a can of soda in the cup holder, and CD cases jammed in the sides of doors.

SEUNGCHEOL is in the driver’s seat, steering the car with one hand as they drive down the empty street. HANSOL curls up in the passenger seat, staring at his phone blankly.  
 

SEUNGCHEOL  
Are you really going to just never tell your dad?

HANSOL  
You act as if I have a choice. He’ll never see things my way.  
 

SEUNGCHEOL  
Still, you can’t keep ignoring him.  
 

HANSOL  
(huffs)  
I know. I wish he’d just stop being so protective of me.  
 

SEUNGCHEOL  
Hansol…  
 

HANSOL  
Cheol, he went into my room. He probably read my lyrics. Do you know- I feel like he’s invading my privacy!  
 

SEUNGCHEOL  
He’s still your dad.  
 

HANSOL  
Hah.  
 

SEUNGCHEOL  
Don’t be like this. He’s just doing this because he cares.  
 

HANSOL  
He can fuck right off.  
 

SEUNGCHEOL  
Hansol!

  
HANSOL  
Am I wrong for hating him? It’s been like this ever since I was a kid! He wants me to be the perfect kid, but I can- Pothole! I can never be one! You’ll never get it!  
 

SEUNGCHEOL  
Well, I can try to!

  
HANSOL  
Oh, really? Do you know the disappointment of going from winning competitions - international competitions, Cheol. Going from ranking in international competitions, to being some asswipe who can’t even bring himself to do his homework. I won’t even be surprised if my dad hates me. I’d hate myself too.

SEUNGCHEOL  
Hey…

HANSOL

It’s- Whatever. It’s whatever.

They pull up outside of Hansol’s apartment.

HANSOL  
Look… I’m sorry for lashing out at you.  
 

SEUNGCHEOL  
It’s okay.  
 

(silence)  
 

HANSOL  
Bye.

 

Hansol gets out of the car, and doesn’t turn back once.  
 

* * *

   
**EXT. OUTSIDE OF PLEDIS UNIVERSITY ARTS CENTER. 2 YEARS BACK, DAY.**  

There are many students walking in and out of the Arts Center, some in groups and talking loudly with their friends, some running as if their lives depend on it. The ground is littered with fallen flowers from trees, and there is a soft breeze.

SOONYOUNG and JIHOON walk out of the Arts Center holding hands, as Soonyoung talks animatedly. HANSOL spots the two of them, and jogs up.

   
HANSOL  
Hey, Ji!  
 

JIHOON  
Sol!  
 

SOONYOUNG  
Hansol! It’s been ages. You don’t call that often anymore.  
 

HANSOL  
Uh, yeah… Busy, I guess. I was wondering if Jihoon, you’d like to grab lunch with me next week and catch up.  
 

JIHOON  
You came all the way for that?  
 

HANSOL  
You don’t check your phone anymore, asshole. No- You left me on read!

JIHOON  
I did? Fuck, I’m sorry, Sol.  
 

HANSOL  
It’s okay. Soonyoung, if you want you can come with?  
 

SOONYOUNG  
That’d be great! I can’t make it next week though, so maybe another time.  
 

JIHOON  
I can’t either. Coursework’s a bitch.  
 

HANSOL  
Yeah, it’s okay. Text me then?  
 

JIHOON  
‘Course. Wanna come over and study? Like old times.  
 

HANSOL  
(hesitating)  
It’s- It’s okay. You two have fun, I have to go before my dad kills me.  
 

Hansol quickly walks away, leaving Soonyoung and Jihoon staring at each other in confusion at his odd behavior.  
 

SOONYOUNG  
He seems… Out of it.  
 

JIHOON  
Yeah. I’ll call him tonight. I hope he’s okay.  
 

* * *

   
**INT. HANSOL’S ROOM. 2 YEARS BACK, NIGHT.**

The window in his room is shut tight, curtains drawn. His sheets are balled up at the foot of his bed, and the air-con is turned up at full blast.

HANSOL is sitting at his desk, gripping a pen so tightly, it might just break. The paper in front of him is full of completely indiscernible scrawls, and Hansol crumples it up, before tossing it aside.

HANSOL’S FATHER (voiceover)  
Hansol Vernon Chwe, look at your grades! What are you even doing? You better buck up, understand?  
 

HANSOL  
I… Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck! FUCK!  
 

There’s a gentle knocking at the door.

   
HANSOL’S MOTHER  
(muffled)  
Can I come in, dear?  
 

HANSOL  
… Okay, mom.  
 

HANSOL’S MOTHER enters the room.  
 

HANSOL’S MOTHER  
Dear, are you okay?  
 

HANSOL  
I’m fine.  
 

HANSOL’S MOTHER  
Sol, I know you’re struggling right now, but failing your classes? Do you need a tutor? I’m sure Jihoon-  
 

HANSOL  
I said I’m fine!  
 

(silence)  
 

HANSOL  
I’m sorry.  
 

HANSOL’S MOTHER  
I get it, dear. It’s okay.  
 

His mother leaves the room, leaving him all alone again. He puts his head in his hands, and starts sobbing his heart out.  
 

* * *

   
**INT. HANSOL’S BEDROOM. 2 YEARS BACK.**

HANSOL  
Hey, Jihoon, it’s been forever. How’re you?

(a beat)

HANSOL  
Soonyoung, huh? He better treat you well, or I’ll beat the crap out of him.

(silence)

HANSOL  
Yeah, yeah, who the fuck cares what my father thinks anyway? If I’m always going to be a disappointment to him, what’s the point of trying?  
 

(a beat)  
 

HANSOL  
(offended)  
I’m not giving up! I’m just… being realistic. I’ll never be happy if I keep trying to be the perfect son. I already know I’ll never be one.  
 

(silence)  
 

HANSOL  
I deserve it.  
 

(a beat)  
 

HANSOL  
Remember when you came up to me in the playground? Fuck, how can you even forget? You were one of the first who didn’t treat me like some weirdo. And, like, I was thinking to myself. I was so sure that you’d leave by the end of the year. I was so sure that you’d be sick of me. But you didn’t. You stayed with me for ten years.

(a beat)

HANSOL  
I’m sorry for pushing you away. I’m so sorry. I don’t deserve you. I’m so, so fucking sorry, but I can’t even bring myself to apologize in your face.  
 

HANSOL  
(softer, on the verge of tears)  
I’m sorry.  
 

* * *

   
**EXT. OUTSIDE ONRYO PARK. 2 YEARS BACK, NIGHT.**  

The streets are mostly empty, considering that it’s past ten at night and that it’s a neighbourhood district.

HANSOL is walking home from classes, pressing a phone to his ear.

HANSOL  
I can’t go, Jae.  
 

JAEHYUNG (voiceover)  
What do you mean you can’t go?  
 

HANSOL  
My dad’s being a Grade A asshole.

   
JAEHYUNG (voiceover)  
Ugh, you owe me and Jimin one. It’s our first stage as a duet, and you’re gonna miss it?

HANSOL  
Well, Cheol’s recording, so I’m not really missing it.  
 

JAEHYUNG (voiceover)  
Yeah, but that’s not the same! We were gonna dedicate one of them to you, dude.  
 

HANSOL  
I don’t wanna miss it, man, but if I get into trouble now, I’m so fucking dead. I don’t even know if I can go back to the underground anytime in the next month.  
 

JAEHYUNG (voiceover)  
How did you even get busted?  
 

HANSOL  
… Your damn cigs.  
 

JAEHYUNG (voiceover)  
Oh.  
 

HANSOL  
I was in a rush last week, and forgot to cover it up.  
 

JAEHYUNG (voiceover)  
Fuck, sorry.  
 

HANSOL  
It’s okay. A- A break’s good for me anyway. Time to come up with new lyrics, y’know? Hah.  
 

HANSOL absent-mindedly crosses the road, right into the path of an oncoming car.  
 

JAEHYUNG (voiceover)  
Han-  
 

The car tries to slow down, tyres screeching. Hansol’s head snaps to the driver, and he freezes.  
 

JAEHYUNG (voiceover)

What the fuck-  
 

The car slams right into him. There is an audible crash.  
 

JAEHYUNG (voiceover)  
HANSOL! Can you hear me! Hansol! Are you okay! Hansol!  
 

There is complete silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cool stuff about meanings:  
> 'space' cafe - the alternate name to "can't see the end" by svt  
> onryo - derived from eonryo / 언료, meaning opportunity (refers to the opportunity opened up to hansol for pursuing his interests, his death outside symbolizing how it was robbed from him)  
> gaengsaeng - 갱생, meaning rebirth (refers to how to hansol, this was a chance to start again)
> 
> ughhhh i'm sorry that this took so long, i hope you've enjoyed reading this shitshow! sorry if characterization is shitty 
> 
> wow i wonder what the hell chapter 3's gonna be huh.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a three part screenplay for halloween, will be posting the second and third parts on the 21st and 31st respectively! i hope you look forward to it~
> 
> [prompt me!](https://cheriiots.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> social media: [tumblr](https://cheriiots.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/chariiots) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/woozwhy)


End file.
